Dessert
by kateg20
Summary: Even with a toddler,Troy and Gabriella still prove to have a romatic evening.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I do not own HSM.**

**Ok, this is a sequel to a Special Christmas Gift but can still be read on its own. This is my first time at writing a rated M story so please be kind.**

* * *

Laughter rang out through the spacious apartment as he walked inside. Troy Bolton smiled knowing exactly what was going on. he sat his gym bag on the floor and headed down the hallway to the bathroom. there sitting in the bathtub was Gabriella and Elizabeth Bolton. Elizabeth was getting a bath from her mother. The happy two year old squirmed splashing the water everywhere. She hit her hands against the water excitedly. 

"Having fun?" Gabriella asked seated behind her.

"Elizabeth always has fun taking a bath with her mom. I know I've always enjoyed taking a bath with her mom." Troy said whispering the last part.

"Troy Bolton!" Gabriella exclaimed. "What did I tell you about those kind of remarks?"

"Never in front of Lizzy." Troy answered. "But once she goes to bed in an hour, you're all mine."

Before Troy or Gabriella could say anything else, Troy was soaking wet. Elizabeth was holding the large cup her mother used to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. Gabriella began to laugh. Troy then picked Elizabeth up and began to tickle her. Elizabeth began to squeal with laughter.

"Are we all clean?" Troy asked.

"Yes, we were just having fun." Gabriella answered as she stood up and wrapped a towel around her.

"I thing tonight Lizzy should wear duckies."

"Ducky!" Elizabeth exclaimed clapping her hands.

Troy carried Elizabeth into the nursery while Elizabeth walked into the large master bedroom she shared with Troy to change. Troy was putting Elizabeth's pajamas on. He kissed her lovingly as any father would give to their daughter. Gabriella walked up behing her husband and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Mamma!" Elizabeth exclaimed holding her arms up.

Gabriella smiled and picked her up. Elizabeth kissed her gently. Gabriella began to hum soflty to try and lull her daughter to sleep. Troy saw Elizabeth's eyes begin to droop as sleep descended onto her. Gabriella felt Elizabeth go limp when she was sound asleep. She placed her in her bed. Troy leaned down and kissed Elizabeth on the forehead followed by Gabriella.

"Lets go." Troy whispered.

"So how was practice?" Gabriella asked closing the gently behing her.

"Good, couldn't get you out my head though."

"Really?" Gabriella asked as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Mmmhmm." Troy agreed lifting her up and placing her onto the counter top.

"And what was I doing in these thoughts of yours?"

"I'd rather show you." Troy said quietly against her lips.

"Well, lets hold that off so I can make dinner and you take a shower." Gabriella explained pulling back slightly. "And then we'll see what happens from there."

"Fine." Troy grumbled.

"What do you want for dinner?" Gabriella asked kissing him gently.

"You."

"Nice try. How about this, I'll be for dessert. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Now, for dinner, how about spagehtti?"

"That sounds good and it doesn't take too long to cook or eat." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded her head as she got off the counter. She gasped as Troy playfully spanked her butt as he past her to head to the bathroom. Troy laughed as he closed the door. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she filled a pot with water. As she waited for the water to boil, she put some lotion on all over herself. She made sure that it was Triy's favorite scent.When Troy came back out, he was clad in a pair of jeans and a plain long-sleeved t-shirt. He walked into the kitchen and saw Gabriella bending over the oven as she pulled the rolls out.

"You know, I'm really enjoying the view." Troy said.

"Of course you are." Gabriella said as Troy wrapped his arms around her. "Could you set the table for me?"

Troy opened the cabinet door and pulled two sets of plates down and set them along with their silverware on the table. Gabriella carried the spaghetti over to the table. Troy pulled Gabriella down into the chair beside him. The couple began to eat their intimate dinner.

"So, I was thinking after your game in Pheonix next week, we could spend that weekend with our parents." Gabriella announced.

Troy played for the San Antonio Spurs. The NBA kept offering him up for the draft every year since is sophmore year. Troy really wanted to finish college before he went to play basketball professionally. He came very close to joining between Junior and Senior year since he now had family to support. But in the end, he and Gabriella had decided that he would graduate from college and then go to play for the NBA.

"Ok." Troy agreed. "Our parents can watch Lizzy one night while I take you out for a date. And I mean a real date, not an award show or a banquet held for the team. Just you and me."

"Sounds perfect."

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella was placing the dishes into the dishwasher. Troy had gone to take their Dalmatian Lady outside. Troy had gotten Lady for Gabriella and Elizabeth six months ago as a Christmas gift. Lady spent most evenings sleeping in Elizabeth's room keeping a protective eye on the sleeping toddler.

Lady raced into the apartment looking for her treat. Gabriella tossed her a biscuit and laughed as Lady carried it away to the Elizabeth's room. She then saw Troy lock the front door and walked over to her. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to kiss her. She thread her fingers through her love's hair as she deepened the kiss. Troy picked her up and placed her back onto the counter. He pulled away only to pull his wife's shirt off. Gabriella leaned over and picked up a container of chocolate frosting she had laid out earlier. she opened the container and dipped her pointer finger into the sweetness. Troy sucked the chocolate off her after she had offered her finger to him.

"I told you I was for dessert." Gabriella whispered.

"You know, not much tastes better than chocolate, but you make it a faraway second." Troy whispered against her lips.

Gabriella giggled as she pulled away to take Troy's shirt off. She dipped her finger into the chocolate once again. Troy laughed as she tasted herself.

"I do taste pretty good with chocolate." she giggled.

Troy nodded his head in agreement as he ran his finger through the chocolate. Gabriella watched as he placed a 'T' on her, right above her breasts. This followed by an 'R', an 'O' and then finally a 'Y'. Gabriella raised an eyebrow as Troy licked the remaining chocolate off of his finger.

"Is this your way of painlessly branding me?" Gabriella asked.

"Painlessly and deliciously." Troy agreed.

"And how do you plan to get it off?"

Troy bent down and ran his tongue across the 'T' and caused Gabriella to gasp and then clutch his head closer to her. She then rested her head against the cabinet door. Troy then continued to lick until all of his name in chocolate was off of Gabriella. Gabriella then drew a chocolate heart onto his shoulder and quickly began to lick and kiss it off. Troy then picked her up and carried her over to their dining room table. Gabriella still held onto the frosting container in her hand. She giggled when she felt Troy trying to take her bra off. She reached behind her and took it off for him. Troy took it from her and threw it behind him, not caring where it landed at the moment. His eyes landed on his wife's breasts as they heaved with every breath Gabriella took. Husband and wife kissed as his hands began to unbutton her jean shorts. Troy tugged them down her legs and unknowingly tossed them into the sink. Gabriella then pulled his own pair of jeans down and Troy stepped out of them.

"What are we doing?" Gabriella gasped breaking their kiss. "We eat on this table."

"And that's just what I am planning on doing." Troy said seductively as he gently pushed her to lay back down on the table gently.

"It's cold." Gabriella gasped when her skin hit the cool surface of the table.

"I'' warm you up." Troy whispered.

Troy then drew a chocolate heart around her belly button. Gabriella giggled as he began to lap it up. Troy then pulled her panties off and threw them over his shoulder. What neither cared or noticed was that they were now dangling from the chandelier. Troy pulled Gabriella up into a sitting position at the edge of the table. Gabriella wrapped her arms and her legs around him as he thrust into her.

"Oh!" she gasped.

Troy began to kiss her neck as he moved in and out of her. Gabriella closed her eyes as she threaded her fingers through his hair. Troy grabbed her legs and moved them up to wrap around his torso. Her inner walls gripped him tightly. Gabriella began to whimper at the new angle. She pulled Troy's face down to her own and they began to kiss.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella cried pulling away. "I'm gonna come!"

"Then come for me, Baby." Troy grunted never easing up on his thrusts.

Gabriella screamed quietly as she climaxed. She clung to Troy as she rode her orgasm out. Troy continued to pound into her loving the feeling of her. Suddenly he went still and Gabriella felt him burst inside of her. She then gathered him into her arms and held him as they basked in their afterglow. Troy pulled back and kissed Gabriella gently.

"That was incredible." Gabriella whispered. "We should do that again."

"You are now officially my favorite dessert." Troy whispered. "You taste so much better than chocolate."

"Can we go take a shower? The remains of your edible body decoration is beginning to get uncomfortable."

"Come on, round two's going to be in the shower." Troy said as he threw Gabriella over his shoulder.

"Round two? Troy? Troy?" Gabriella asked as a chuckling Troy carried her to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second part of Dessert. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Troy carried Gabriella into their master bathroom. Because she still had chocolate around her belly button, Gabriella was smearing some onto Troy's shoulder with her squirming. Troy sat her on her feet in the bathtub. Before any word could be spoken, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Gabriella whimpered as she grabbed a hold of him, no longer able to stand up on her own. Without breaking the kiss, Troy quickly turned the water on. He then picked Gabriella up so he could sit down with her in his lap. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist. Troy carefully sat down with her in his lap. Gabriella reached over to the vanity to pick up some of her favorite bubble bath.

"I don't think so." Troy told her.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked pouting slightly.

"I don't need to show up to practice smelling like Victoria's Secret. I like smelling it when it is on you, not me."

"Please?" Gabriella pouted. "For me?"

"Sorry, Baby."

"Well then, goodnight." Gabriella stated as she prepared to get out of the bath.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked as she stood up.

"You won't do this little thing for me, why should I do anything for you?"

"Fine, you win." Troy said pulling her back into his lap. "You always win."

"Because I know your weakness."

Gabriella smiled as she poured a little bit of the bubble bath into the water. She leaned down and kissed Troy happily. Troy wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her back down into his lap. Gabriella straddled him as she brushed against him. She pulled back and looked at him slightly surprised.

"Already?" she asked him playfully.

"You do have that effect on me."

Gabriella smiled as she kissed him again. Troy carefully lowered her onto him. Gabriella gasped into their heated kiss and pulled away to catch her breath. She let her head fall back as she began to ride him slowly. Troy groaned as he sat back and watched her take control of their actions. Her breasts dangled temptingly in front of him. He pulled Gabriella closer to him and began to suck on one of them lightly. Gabriella held him closer to her, not letting him move away from her. Troy moved them until he was once again on top. Gabriella reached back and braced her hands against the wall as their movement began to pick up the pace. With each of Troy's thrust into her body, water splashed out of the tub and onto the floor. Gabriella's soft cries echoed off the bathroom wall as she loved the affect Troy had on her body. He was the only one who could ever make her this way. The only person who would ever be this intimate with her. Nobody else would ever see her like this, Troy always made sure of that.

Troy unwrapped her legs from around his waist and held one at a ninety degree angle as he moved even deeper inside of her. Gabriella gasped and screamed letting her cry of pleasure fill the room. Troy realizing that they might wake their young daughter up bent forward and kissed her to keep her cries from getting any louder. Gabriella wrapped one arm around his neck to deepen the kiss. The two only broke apart when they needed to breathe. Gabriella gasped when she felt her climax coming and began to quicken her hip movements as she tried to plummet over the edge. Her body went rigid as her orgasm rushed through her. Troy held her tightly as he continued to move in and out of her. Gabriella gasped as she tried to catch her breath afraid she would pass out from the sensation Troy just bestowed upon her. Troy pulled her even closer to him as he errupted inside of her. Gabriella moaned quietly as she leaned back. Troy leaned down and kissed her gently.

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me." he told her as he moved back to sit down and pulled her into his lap.

"And why is that?" Gabriella asked him.

"You have made me so very happy that I can't even put into words how you make me feel. You've given me the most beautiful little girl for a daughter. She takes after you so much that when she gets married in forty years, she'll make her husband jsut as happy."

"Troy." Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"Forty years?" Gabriella asked him. "Don't you think that is unreasonable?"

"Elizabeth and any other daughters we have, are not getting married until they're forty."

"We got married just two days after my eighteenth birthday."

"That's different."

"How is it different?"

"They are our daughters."

"I think that if we like the guy and they want to get married at age twenty one, we should let them."

"Twenty one? Come Gabby, that's too young."

"Excuse me? By the time I was twenty-one, you already knocked me up." Gabriella teased as they both laughed quietly. "And why are we discussing this now? Elizabeth is only two years old, we've got a long wait ahead of us."

"Alright. But once she hits eighteen, I'm bringing this up again."

"Deal." Gabriella agreed kissing him gently. "Hey Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember when we went to Hawaii three months ago?"

"Yeah?" Troy agreed with a twinkle in his eye.

He had surprised Gabriella by taking her and Elizabeth to the Hawaiian island of Lanai on their first family vacation for two weeks. Every single night, the young couple showed their love for each other under the stars from their balcony. It reminded them about even though they had everything could hope for or desire now that Troy was a favorite NBA player, their love was all they really needed to survive life.

"What about it?" Troy asked her.

"I'm pregnant." Gabriella whispered into his ear.

"You're what?" Troy asked in shock.

"I'm pregnat." Gabriella repeated.

"That's wonderful."

Troy leaned forward and kissed her excitedly. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him back. She smiled into the kiss. She had been nervous to tell him because they had never discussed when they were going to try for another baby. Troy pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Gabriella's tiny belly as he placed a gentle hand on it.

"Are you happy?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm excited beyond words. I beleive that it will be another girl." Troy said happily.

"And what will we name this second little girl of ours?"

"Lanai, after the island she was created on."

"And what if it's a boy?"

"You get to name him."

"He'll be named after his father." Gabriella said caressing his cheek gently.

"You have me so happy, Gabby." Troy said. "I can't wait for this little one to come out so he or she can meet the greatest mother in the world."

"You're making me blush."

"You need to get to bed." Troy said as he stood up with her in his arms. "You and I both need all the rest we can get now that we will have two children under the age of three under our roof."

Gabriella laughed as Troy carried her back into their room. The two fell asleep in each others arms thinking about their future. Both knew that it would be filled with lots of laughter, happiness, and above all, love for each other and their family.


End file.
